The present invention relates to aggregating data, and performing analytics thereupon, for application-specific optimization based on multiple data sources. In an embodiment, risk of flooding for a supply chain is computed thereupon.
As will be readily understood, professionals who are working in the field of risk analysis today are faced with a deluge of data. A problem is then how to derive useful information from these torrents of data, and to make use of the derived information for a particular application. When working in natural disaster forecasting or prediction and related endeavors (referred to hereinafter as “natural disaster management”, for ease of reference), it is critical to obtain a best possible result from the information.